Mr Ignorant
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: My re-make on Jake and Sherry's campaign ending. RE belongs to Capcom.


Authors note;

Resident evil and all of it's loveliness belong to Capcom.

This is my re-make of the end of Resident evil 6's campaign for Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. May be a little off, but I think its going to be okay.

Comments and such are much appreciated. No flames though please.

Ps, thank you guys for all the reviews of my previous Jake x Sherry's.

and screw Capcom for not really giving them a happy ending together.

Also -mild spoiler- I do understand that Piers turns into a B.O.W and dies in the end but obviously Sherry doesn't know that right away.

P.O.V Sherry.

* * *

" GAH! " I was late for my plane back to America.

My goodbyes with Jake and the others took far too long..but wasn't that to be expected?

I didn't want to leave but the government required I came home to the states to give my testimony on what happened here. Like I honestly felt like repeating all of it..where would I even begin?

I glanced back and made final eye contact with Jake.

He lifted his gloved hand as he waved goodbye I lifted mine in return but turned away from him before I was crying in public. Of course I was going to see Leon, Helena, Chris, and Piers again. But Jake? He decided to return to the life of a mercenary. Obviously he said he was going to turn his blood over to the government knowing exactly that the United States and many other countries would pay millions of dollars for the antibodies..but at least he was willing I guess.

I picked up my duffle bag and headed towards my gate. The plane was currently docking as the attendant had just called over the loud speaker. I looked around at the many people before my flights number was called and hurried to show my tickets and board the plane. On my way down the small hallway, a male bumped into me and instead of stopping and saying he was sorry he just kept on walking.

" Screw you too. " I muttered as I boarded and found my seat. I was sitting next to an obiese woman but noticed the person who bumped into me sat a few rows down in front of me on the window. I, myself, got the window seat as well since I hate feeling so wobbly. I mean, if you sit next to the window you're between the window and a person [usually]. If you sit in the aisle, you don't have a lot of support on your right side. Doesn't go well with me.

Anyway, I gave a quick smile to the woman next to me before they told us all to buckle up, and I put my ear plugs in to listen to my music since watching Caddy shack over and over and over again was not on my agenda.

For some reason my eyes kept wandering to the man who bumped into me. I guess I was just still upset that someone could be so rude. Not saying that I thought that there weren't rude people in the world..but I tend to think of myself as a nice, mannered, woman. Usually men don't slam into you like their tackling you for a football and not even give you so much as an apology or an " are you okay? " I huffed before looking back at the window. If I looked at him again I knew my long patience fuse might snap and for all I knew my stubbornness would lead me over there to force an apology out of him.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the sun was now setting in the sky. The woman next to me was asleep and stupidly enough my eyes wandered back over to Mr. Ignorant. One of the flight attendants walked over to him and offered him a bag of peanuts to which he gladly accepted and thanked her for. I felt my jaw nearly drop the floor as she kept moving down the aisle. Did he -THANK- her? REALLY!?

OKAY. Sherry. Get a hold of yourself. Just because this complete jerk smashed into you and didn't have the decency to apologize but yet thanks the flight attendant for giving him a water bottle and a tiny..69 cent bag of peanuts is a complete different thing...and is totally not...selfish...ignorant..rude..Stop.

I took a deep breath before I turned to look at the window again. The man in the seat across from mine was looking at me and watching my cheeks fill up with huffy air and turn red. I sighed before closing my eyes. The guy was ignorant. I should just leave it at that. Maybe he said he was sorry and I just didn't hear him? No. It was quite obvious Mr. Ignorant had a working voice box that..grr.

I reached down and took a sip from my own water bottle. Just close your eyes and this stupid flight will be over soon. Surely enough, I did that and when I woke up we were getting ready to land. A sigh of relief since I didn't have to stare at Mr. Ignorant anymore and I could finally get him out of my thoughts because Yknow. Constantly talking to myself is such a great thing.

After we landed and I grabbed my singular bag and shifted off the plane in a somewhat single file line. I had made notice that Mr. Ignorant was gone and that's when I made another sigh of relief. I stepped off the plane and into the airport and immediately my stomach growled. I smelt the food from the multiple fast food chains around said airport when all of a sudden guess who shows up again? You guessed it. Mr. Ignorant.

And what do you think he did..yet again?...CRASHED RIGHT INTO ME. I turned to say something but before I could say one, single, word..he was gone. I blinked, looking around. No sign. I frowned. Was this how it was really going to end? I couldn't say anything in my defense or force him to apologize for the two times he's carelessly run into me..why I ought to...No. Sherry you're a smart, reasonable, individual. He's gone. Forget it.

And with that, I made my way to the mcdonalds and order myself a burger before I starved to death. I ate quickly and made my way out of the airport. I was about to start walking down the steps and to the street to call for a taxi when who do you know decides to show his face again? MR. IGNORANT. HE WAS NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME. After he slammed into me for the THIRD TIME in the past two days I was ready to talk.

" Excuse me. "

He stopped mid step as he was walking away from me.

" Excuse me. "

I still received no response.

" Excuse me. " I moved and tapped him on the shoulder. Was this guy seriously not listening to me?

He turned and I was met with an extremely familiar set of blue eyes piercing me.

"..Oh ...my god..."

"I'd be happy to screw you, super girl. " and that smirk..that mind blowing, body melting, smirk..

" JAKE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? "

" I couldn't help it. I had to follow you back home. I wanted it to be a surprise. "

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. People around us started to stare.

" Sorry for crashing into you. "

" It's okay. "

" You're pretty cute when you're huffy like that. "

My face turned red.

" Oh and by the way, I lowered my asking price to $50. "

" Seriously? " My face was pure happiness. I was on cloud 9.

" Yeah, seriously. You made me want to. "

My face grew deeper red.

" You also make me want to take you out to dinner tonight...what do you say? "

"...Sure! ..but I gotta go give a testimony of what happened in Edonia and China. "

" Are you going to talk about how you fell on me in the cabin in the snow? "

"...What...NO! "

" You're getting huffy again. Cute. " He snickered.

After the long and drawn out testimony we had gone out to dinner..and ..for once in my life.

I was truly complete.

* * *

The end.


End file.
